ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ambuscade/Battlefield Archive/Bozzetto Breadwinner
Bozzetto Breadwinner Face off against the [[Bozzetto Breadwinner]] and its allies. Encountered Foes *'''[[Bozzetto Breadwinner]]''' - [[Monk]]. Spawns in the middle of the battlefield. *'''[[Bozzetto Housemaker]]''' - No apparent job or SP abilities. Spawns hiding behind the pillar furthest from the battlefield entrance. *'''[[Bozzetto Urchin]]''' - [[Monk]] / [[Dark Knight]] hybrid. Summoned by the Breadwinner throughout the fight. The fight ends when the Breadwinner is defeated. Difficulty Settings The Difficulty Setting determines the enemies encountered. Very Difficult: Breadwinner, Housemaker, up to 4 Urchins summoned per Warble. Normal, Difficult: Breadwinner, Housemaker, up to 3 Urchins summoned per Warble. Easy: Breadwinner, Housemaker, up to 2 Urchins summoned per Warble. Very Easy: Breadwinner, no Urchins summoned. Battle Mechanics '''Passive Traits''' Urchins: *Can be slept. Awaken when the Breadwinner uses a Warble ability. Housemaker: *Stays hidden behind their pillar until later in the fight, then rushes in for a single use of their only TP move, Earthshaker, then runs back away and sits down until the next opportunity. *Does not obey normal rules of Enmity, and seems to attack whoever has been casting Bar-spells on the group. Breadwinner: *Guard, high Counter Rate *Immune to sleep and stun. Resistant to Slow. Has very high Magic Defense.[https://www53.atwiki.jp/bartlett3/pages/320.html#10 FFXI Mob Resistance Database]. Can be Silenced. '''Abilities Used''' Urchins: *[[Hundred Fists]] + [[Souleater]]: Can hit for up to 3000 on a single target. Triggered if they are awake during a special move used by the Breadwinner Housemaker: *'''[[Earthshaker]]:''' When activated, the Housemaker will focus on a single target and attempt to ready this move. It can hit from a considerable distance.[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/51730/ambuscade-volume-1-december-2017/6/#3313578 FFXIAH Forum] Hits a target and anybody within 10 yalms of that target for 1000 physical damage per affected player and inflicts a very potent Paralysis. 2 targets = 2000 damage, and so on. Counts pets (and luopans) in this total. Not mitigated by Physical Damage Taken -% equipment. Stoneskin helps. Breadwinner: *Will Warble approximately once every 30 seconds. Every Warble move has roughly 2 seconds of readying time. Warbles have a chance to summon Urchins, and will wake any nearby Urchins. Inflicting [[Silence]] on the Breadwinner may (but not reliably so) prevent Warbles from summoning Urchins.[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/51730/ambuscade-volume-1-december-2017/4/#3312803 FFXIAH Forum]. *[[Fire Meeble Warble]]: AOE Fire Elemental damage, inflicts [[Plague]] (50 MP/tick, 300 TP/tick) and [[Burn]] (50 HP/tick). *[[Blizzard Meeble Warble]]: AOE Ice Elemental damage, inflicts a potent Paralysis effect and Frost (50 HP/tick). *[[Aero Meeble Warble]]: AOE Wind Elemental damage, inflicts Silence and Choke (50 HP/tick). *[[Stone Meeble Warble]]: AOE Earth Elemental damage, inflicts Petrification and Rasp (50 HP/tick). *[[Thunder Meeble Warble]]: AOE Lightning Elemental damage, inflicts Stun and Shock (50 HP/tick). *[[Water Meeble Warble]]: AOE Water Elemental damage, inflicts Poison and Drown (50 HP/tick). *[[Thrashing Assault]]: Physical damage + [[Defense Down]]. Absorbed by 4 shadows. *[[Drill Claw]]: Physical damage + Max HP Down + Max TP Down. *'''[[Hundred Fists]]:''' Used once at 50% health. Lasts 45 seconds. **[[Gale Spikes]]: Become active during Hundred Fists. Reflects damage dealt and inflicts a potent Slow effect on any player who physically strikes the Breadwinner. The Slow effect is strong enough to overwite [[Haste II]]. '''Spells Cast''' *None observed. Other Notes *The mechanics of when a Warble will or will not summon Urchins are not yet fully understood. Silence seems to help somewhat but groups report that even a silenced Breadwinner can still summon Urchins.[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/51730/ambuscade-volume-1-december-2017/2/#3311273 FFXIAH Forum] *After Silence is successfully stuck on the Breadwinner, attempts to summon Urchins will instead produce new messages in the battle log:[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/51730/ambuscade-volume-1-december-2017/2/#3311273 FFXIAH Forum] **"The boss appears to have a difficult time projecting." if the Breadwinner is silenced. **"The boss's cries are having trouble reaching his allies!" if the Breadwinner attempts to call adds and/or the Housemaker when he's silenced. **"The boss's throat is no longer scratchy." if the Breadwinner is no longer silenced. *The Housemaker's lone TP move is deadly if more than one player is hit with it, and it moves fast enough that the expected target has to be vigilant and watch for its charge to begin moving away from the group. Earthshaker has a long enough readying animation that the target should be able to move away from the group to limit the total damage done. *Barspells are very good at mitigating the damage done by Warbles and preventing their negative status effects. Having more than one mage subbing /WHM will help to manage this part of the fight, especially once the Housemaker forces your mages to have to run. Where to get your Primer *[[Den of Rancor]]: Right outside the [[Sacrificial Chamber]] is a Home Point. Worms scattered around the Tonberries. The Unity Concord warp will put you near the same area. *[[Dynamis - Tavnazia]]. Nightmare Worms up the ramp, grouped up tigher than Cave Worms in Den. *[[Zeruhn Mines]]. A Survival Guide warp puts you within walking distance of the Burrower Worms. References